Tenketsu: The Balancer
by vkballerina
Summary: Isabella Swan is the sole Balancer of the world. She is to make sure that the balance between good and evil stays put. But she may find something along the way.B&E/R&E/A&J/E&C Cannon pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first ever try at writing on fanfiction. I've been a reader for over a year and I was scared people would hate my writing. Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and maybe a few characters that I create along the way. Stephanie Meyer owns Bella Swan sadly...**

* * *

Chapter one: Balancer

BPOV

I've been alone since the dawn of time, wondering soulless for all to see. I have seen all you so called 'Gods' and, yes they exist, but they use the world for there entertainment, giving and taking life as they please.

They created me as well, as a balancer between the goods and evils of this world, but what they didn't realise was that I had a will of my own. They created me to act as a robot, mindlessly doing what I was told, whether it be murdering, or saving a life they thought I would do it without a thought. But they were wrong…..

What am I…

I am the first and last of my kind..

I am a Tenketsu.

Tenketsu, a creature that it is half and half of the most purest being, and hell on earth.

I am a Vampire Angel.

It's ironic how I am named after the Japanese word for pressure points, and they happen to be my most favourite part to feed on, when I feel like a human of course.

Some God out there has a sick sense of humour or is out for me.

Chapter two: 1662 True Friend

BPOV

Damn these frilly collars I feel like a pet animal! Humans have the worst taste in fashion. Cloths in 16 b.c was better than this, mind clothes didn't exist then, it was very liberating. But I do have to admit that the colour combinations mixed with the lace it quite beautiful.

Today I'm supposed to be meeting the Siren leader apparently they had problems with there young transitioning from there human form to their siren form. They get stuck in a form in between and literally suffocate, whether they be on land or in the sea.

"Lady Isabella, the Siren Queen has arrived. She waits in the Rose Garden."

"Very well. Why don't you bring her a pool to wait in, she must be feeling dry." I said sarcastically. "As you wish…"

"I didn't actually mean you dolt!" Humans, there brains as large as watermelons but they only use 11%.

"Ahhhh Selena it's been along time, what brings you to my humble abode?"

"You know very well what I have come here for, Balancer. As you creator intended you to do fix the problem." She screeched at me inn anguish. I ran to ward her, at pace faster than that of a vampire, and grabbed her collar of the ridiculous dress she had on and sneered in to delicate pale ear, If you have problem tell me it in a fashion worthy off my time, I will not tolerate being told my place by a mere siren. I have lived longer than you and have seen many things in my years, things that I wish never to see again. I will help you because I fear I know what is happening to your young and if I am right we must treat it at once. But do not criticize me again or I will take your young away."

"Forgive me Balancer, I forgot my place."

"Do not call me Balancer, it reminds me of my reason to live. Now show me the young that have been affected."

"Cannot Lady Isabella, for they are to sick to move." She whispered somewhat fearfully but determined. I admire her she is one of the few to look me in the eye with such determination. "Then think of them and I will see."

"But Lady Isabella, only Vampires have the power to…"

"Just show me and I'll explain later…"

That was the day I gained my first true friend, not some person trying to befriend me for my power. In the end, the problem was that the siren children were daring each other to enter this cave where toxins poisonous to sirens enter them through there gills and stopped the chemicals, which causes the change from human to siren or vice versa, impossible to be released into the bloodstream. They were seriously punished and spoiled at the same time if possible.

* * *

**So what do you think, pleasr review i welcome all criticism, even flames!!(is that how you spell criticism??!!?)**


	2. Chapter Three:Alone

**Thank you so much pixie freak you were my first review!!! I'll try to update as much as I can!!**

* * *

SPOV

Today will the day that I have to pay a visit to the legendary balancer. My people's children are getting sicker and 5 have already died. I must swallow my stubborn pride and ask for help. The coolness of the water helped me to calm my nerves, although I'm not afraid of the balancer, the words of the village seer scares me greatly.

_****Flashback****_

"_Seer, will the Balancer help to cure the children or will it be for nothing?"_

_I whispered, fearfully because I knew that the balancer was my last hope of saving the children._

"_Today at the conference between my Queen and the balancer, an alliance of great importance will be made but…" she hesitated while flipping the tarot card over_

"_But what?" I interjected; please I cannot take the stress of the balancer on my back. The world's greatest warrior of all time out to get me that would be really great._

_The Seer stared at the card with two cups held in two hands. One of black and white the other of blue, what does that mean?_

"_But if the soul of black and white rejects the soul of shimmering blue the children will be lost forever" _

"_What does that all mean?" I asked in frustration._

_The Seer replied with and annoyed tone," I don't know the gods send me the messages and I deliver them. Remember Selena I'm only a Siren not a bloody pixie, those silly little folk are so annoying."_

_Ahhh! Did I forget to mention that the Seer is my long time friend who has been with me since my coronation in 1378, she goes into a bloody trance when she tells looks into the future and never remembers, her actual personality is being scatter-brained. Well off I go to my ultimate doom._

_****End Flashback****_

Yes the Seer or Freya (that's her name) is the best there is but her fortunes are always very cryptic.

I arrived at sure and morphed back into my human form. In siren form we look much like mermaids but our entire body is blue and shimmery, (**is that a word? Oh well it is now)** although my tail and body resembles a phoenix. Hues of red, gold, orange and yellow, (Because I am of royal blood.) and we all don't have long flowing hair. Actually most of as prefer short hair, really can you imagine having long hair to your butt, flowing out free? It gets caught in our gills and a girl suffocated once on her own hair. Humans are so unpractical!

I walked up the beach to the Balancer's mansion and knocked on the great big door. A woman answered, "Queen Selena, we have been expecting you. Please come in and wait in the Rose Gardens. The Balancer will be here soon." She bowed and waited for me to follow. I walked alongside her down a few corridors and we came to a pair of French glass doors. She motioned me through and I sat on a chair.

I was admiring the beautiful architecture when I heard from somewhere within the mansion, "Very well. Why don't you bring her a pool to wait in, she must be feeling dry." That's just insulting! I know very well that the Balancer knows that sirens are just like humans on dry land we do not need to be kept wet like mermaids. That comment enraged me she is taking her petty time insulting me while my people are dying.

Suddenly the doors are thrown wide open and a beautiful, no stunning woman of about 17 walks through. She has long flowing mahogany hair with red and gold highlights, her lips are full and red, her skin so pale that it was almost transparent and glowing.

So this is the famous Balancer created by the gods and sent to earth to keep the peace between good and evil.

"Ahhhh Selena it's been along time, what brings you to my humble abode?"

She says almost smug like.

"You know very well what I have come here for, Balancer. As you creator intended you to do, fix the problem." I screeched. She knows she can see all and hear all.

All of a sudden I'm slammed against the cold stone walls, held against it by her grip on my bodice and she sneered into my ear,

"If you have a problem tell me it in a fashion worthy off my time, I will not tolerate being told my place by a mere siren. I have lived longer than you and have seen many things in my years, things that I wish never to see again. I will help you because I fear I know what is happening to your young and if I am right we must treat it at once. But do not criticize me again or I will take your young away."

Her eyes, when she said she had seen things that she wished never to see again, her eyes showed something I would not expect from the Balancer, loneliness.

I whispered back in a neutral voice, "Forgive me Balancer, I forgot my place."

She retorted immediately in what only could be disgust, "Do not call me Balancer, it reminds me of my reason to live. Now show me the young that have been affected."

"I cannot Lady Isabella, for they are to sick to move." I whispered in what I hoped to be a strong tone, as I stared determinately into her chocolate brown eyes. .

"Then think of them and I will see."

What? Only Vampires have the power to see into another's mind so I decided to voice my opinion, "But Lady Isabella, only Vampires have the power to…"

She interjected me and said with an exhausted sigh, "Just show me and I'll explain later…"

I showed her and she did the weirdest thing she placed both hands to my temple and took a deep breathe in, then I was inside her mind I saw the answer, knew the answer but I saw something more. I saw her tired and broken wondering in a barren wasteland, and at that moment I realized that was her past, that was one of her many memories. I gasped as she did and she yanked her hands away from me.

She wrapped her arms around herself, as if she was giving herself a hug, and dropped to the ground shaking. I stood shocked, what just happened, but deep down I knew what was wrong, she was lonely, she was all alone. As far as I know she has been alive as long as anyone could remember, "Longer than that I am as old as the earth". She whispered brokenly. As old as the earth! She has been alone for that long. I walked over to her and wrapped her in my arms. I let her weep and slowly my heart started to break, from that moment I vowed that she would never be alone again; as long as I live I will shower this girl with affection.

"Thank You" I heard from within my arms, "You have been the first person who has truly wanted to be my friend". Yes I would help this girl grow and flourish

* * *

In Bella's Room, 1 month later

SPOV

I sat on Bella's bed, through the one month that we had known each other we have become the best of friends, no more than friends, we have become sisters. She the younger and I the older, you would think she would be the older but she really is just a teenager who needs guidance.

"I don't need guidance, Lena, I just need a sister. I get enough guidance from the gods." She said quietly, it warmed my heart that she saw me as a sister too.

"Of course I see you as a sister Lena, I love you." Know that's getting a tad bit annoying, _"Stop reading my mind or I will really be your older sister!" _I thought, "Sorry Onee-chan." (Onee-chan is older sister in Japanese). We mythical creatures know all human tongues.

"That's okay I forgive you, for know." She fidgeted on the bed and kept twirling her hair around her finger while simultaneously biting her lower lip. She's nervous about something; she always bites her lip when she's nervous.

"Your right Lena, I need to tell you about my past and my origin you have a right to know."

* * *

**So I'm ending it there I've got serious finger cramp. That's the longest chap I've ever written. Its 1,442 words!! So review and enjoy, and I'll try to update soon! Oh I'm putting pics up of Selena and Bella and other stuff so check out my profile!!!**


	3. chapter 4

**So hey guys haven't updated in ages. I honestly forgot about my fanfic but hey I guess it's never too late to start again. **

**BPOV**

I know I have to tell Lena but I'm scared, what happens if she leaves me, or tells me she never wants to see me again. I don't want to lose her she was the first person who really saw me for who I am and not some freak referee of the World.

"Bella you don't have to tell me, it doesn't matter about how or why you were created, all that matters to me is that you are my little sister and I will always love you no matter what."

I could feel the traitorous tears run down my face, she means the world to me, she saw through the walls that I put up to keep everyone out and took care of me and healed what was left of my cold unbeating heart. Maybe I won't tell her she really doesn't need to know… No! I owe this to her, I know all there is to know about her she deserves to know the same.

"I love you too Lena-nee chan but you deserve to know about me.." "No really Bella I can see the indecision in your eyes you can …" "No I'll tell you, it all started with the creation of the Sekai or the world…"

_******Flashback*****_

"_Izanagi I hate you! How could you? If you had stayed and waited for me we could have been together for ever, your foolish choice to look upon me will be your downfall. I will have Isabella, the daughter whose birth you ruined, hunt you down and kill you with the very halberd that you used to create the lands that you love more than me!" _

_*******Flashback end*****_

"… My parents were the Japanese gods Izanagi and Izanami, I was created out of love only to be brought up with the sole purpose of killing my own selfish father, by my mother who was no better. I had only existed in the half created world for 5 mins but as a goddess I was born with a mind a thousand years old and the first thing I heard was my mother vowing that she would use me as a weapon to kill my father." I felt a hand squeeze mine and I knew at that moment that I could trust Lena with everything I had. I took in a rugged breath and released it with reluctance; the next part of my life story is not something anyone should go through especially my younger siblings

_******Flashback*****_

"_Please okaa-sama (mother in Japanese) don't do this their just children they don't deserve this, I'll do anything you ask just don't hurt them please!" I struggled against the iron shackles that kept me strapped to the cold hard table; my own mother had put them on me. "You brought this upon yourself Isabella all I ask of you is to kill that bastard father of yours in return I treat you with love and care. But no you have to be weak and feeble like your foolish father, I will have his head before me Isabella" She wrapped a blindfold around my head and told me to lie still, "This will only hurt a little" I heard the tearing o f flesh as my little sister cried out in pain "PLEASE BELLA MAKE HER STOP!" the next second I felt the blazing pain as white hot lava shot through my veins._

_******Flashback end*****_

"She used her own children, my brothers and sisters, to make me the strongest, most powerful undefeatable being on earth. " I wrapped my arms around myself to keep myself from falling apart, " m –my 4 si-sister's vampire blood runs through my veins a-and my 4 brother's magic permeates throughout my very being. I killed my own brothers and sisters"

" No Bella no shhhh it wasn't you who killed your brothers and sisters it was your mother. It wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could .."

"NO! there was something I could have done, I could have killed my father and they would have never been killed!" I sobbed my heart out; I could feel my tear s start to soak into Lena's bodice,

"Not only did I kill my siblings, I killed my mother." That hateful woman died by my hand and I don't regret it.

_*****Flashback*****_

_She strapped me down on to the table, the table that is stained with the blood of my siblings; she clicked the iron shackles into place at my ankles and wrists. "I finally found the secret that will allow you to kill my husband once and for all" my mother cackled while pulling a crystal vase out of a blood red silken bag. If what I think is in that bag I will be damned. It was pixie blood. It allows the user to absorb the strength of their opponent and physicalize that strength and use it as a weapon. But to use pixie blood is to forfeit one's life after use, I will not die here. I want to live!_

_*****Flashback end*****_

"My mother forgot one small detail about using pixie blood, one must first honour the body of the blood she took, but she didn't she fed it to Neko her cerebus, if you don't honour the body.."

"Then the body comes to life and devours your soul were you are forever in limbo (state between dead and alive)."

HH-How did she know, "HH-how do you know?"

"I know because my cousin is half pixie and you know very well that in the immortal world everything comes with a price. Everything must be thanked for and honoured."

"That is very true Lena. " I sniffed I felt as if a large weight has been lifted from my chest, the world was no longer on my shoulders but in my hands.

SPOV

My Bella she must feel horrible, I will do whatever it takes to make sure she never goes through that pain again. I knew that she was afraid to tell me in case I ran away but would never do that. She could be a three toed polar bear from outer space and I would still love her. "Thanks Lena but really a three toed polar bear from outer space couldn't you have thought of something cuter."

"Really Bella one day I'm going to put your head in a toilet, let's see if you can read minds then"

"Sorry I can't help myself" She said in a cutesy innocent voice with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course you can't" I said while fluffing her hair _"Liar" _I thought "I heard that" Bella accused.

"Of course you did you little know it all"

"Thanks Lena" Bella whispered

"No worries little sis"

**BANG!**

The door bashed against the wall "Lady Isabella, Lady Serena a vampire has made it onto the castle grounds, she has Ryuk.

Oh no!… I turned my head towards Bella, she sat their frozen, they had unknowingly obtained Bella's only weakness other than me, her only thing from her childhood, her guardian animal Ryuk.


End file.
